


just let them talk

by doradita



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doradita/pseuds/doradita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a rumor in Riverside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just let them talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lee_Whimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Whimsy/gifts).



> "I wonder how long it takes for the Riverside neighbors to start gossiping about Jimmy Kirk and that smoking hot Vulcan he brought back from the Academy." -Lee  
> "ppl start addressing letters to Mr. and Mr. James T. Kirk" -also Lee
> 
> So I was texting with Lee and whining about not getting any writing done and then this happened. 
> 
> Thalia, thank you for doing an awesome job and making sure my English is comprehensible!

The rumor has it that George and Winona Kirk's son has come back home. Of course, to the rest of the world James Tiberius Kirk is already much more famous than his parents, but the good people of Riverside, Iowa, still remember him as the bundle in Winona's arms when she first came back after Kelvin. They remember him as the reckless little boy who drove his stepfather's car over the cliff, as the pale and too skinny teenager and as the brash young man who was always picking fights.

Naturally, after the destruction of Vulcan, his face was all over the news and even old Grandma Bertha (who actually wasn't anyone's grandmother) was forced to acknowledge that Jimmy Kirk might have grown up to exceed all of their expectations.

And now he has come back to Riverside. With someone.

"Did you hear?" asks Joe, the bartender, as he hands the drink to Frank, one of his regular customers.

"Hear what?" Frank grunts and takes a big gulp of his beer.

"That Jim Kirk is back in town."

Frank almost chokes and starts coughing. Ernie Simmons pats on his back merrily and joins the conversation, telling them he had indeed seen Jimmy Kirk at the grocery store just mere minutes ago. Soon the whole bar is talking about it.

"Did you say Jim Kirk? I thought he died!"

"No, no, he was dead but apparently they brought him back to life, can you believe that?"

"My niece saw them arrive last night, says that they're staying at the old farmhouse!"

"Them? Is his mother back too?"

"No, I heard he has a Vulcan with him."

"A Vulcan? What's a Vulcan doing in Riverside?"

"That's his first officer, don't you people read the news? Commander Spock, they met during the Narada case."

"Somebody told me that they actually met before that, at the Academy. That Spock fellow was Jim's professor."

"He can't be that much older than Jimmy!"

"But why did Jim bring him here? Surely he's off duty, isn't it a bit weird to bring his first officer to his parents' old house?"

"Frank, isn't Jimmy your stepson?"

The bar goes quiet. Frank's short marriage to Winona Kirk is not something they ever discuss. Nobody really knows what happened between Winona and Frank, but after Jimmy drove Frank's car into a quarry and almost got himself killed in the process, it was clear that the marriage was over.

Frank is saved by Lorelai, one of the waitresses. "Do you know what I think? I think they're _together_."

After that nobody notices when Frank slips away quietly.

 

\---

 

"Jim, are you certain you do not want me to accompany you?" Spock asks, not quite frowning.

"No, really, it's fine. You just stay here and relax", Jim says for the umpteenth time and awkwardly pats Spock's shoulder. "Or you know, do whatever it is you do when I'm not around."

"Very well. I shall see you as you return", Spock answers and holds up his hand, his index and middle fingers extended.

Jim swears he doesn't blush when he touches his fingers to Spock. It's just that this is all new to him, Spock and his Vulcan kisses, and, if he's being entirely honest, the whole relationship thing. He braves himself to kiss Spock quickly the Human way too, before driving his bike to town to buy groceries.

It's not that he doesn't want to be seen with Spock. Hell, nowadays he's almost always with Spock, so it's not something he can avoid (or wants to, for that matter). The thing is, he knows this town and more importantly, he knows these people.

The gossip is inevitable, but if he can spare Spock from answering at least some of the nosy questions, he will.

He is almost done with the shopping, when he sees a familiar face. Or rather hears a very distinctive, very familiar voice.

"My goodness, is that little Jim Kirk?"

Jim turns around and smiles politely (all that diplomatic training finally pays off). "Grandma Bertha, it is good to see you!"

Grandma Bertha hugs him, which is, Jim has to admit, a nice change. Last time he saw Bertha she hit him with her handbag. Twice.

"Now, Jimmy, is it true that you brought someone with you?"

Ah, Jim thinks, maybe Grandma Bertha hasn't changed that much.

"Yes, it is."

"Well, where is he then? I want to see this young man of yours."

"And you will, I'm sure of that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I still have some shopping to do."

Jim quickly escapes, so he doesn't see Bertha's triumphant smile, nor does he hear her whisper to Matt, the cashier, "See? He didn't deny it!"

 

\---

 

Soon after that the letters start to arrive. First it's an invitation to a high school reunion party, then it's a local reporter asking for an interview, then the Riverside library requests their presence at their re-opening ceremony. And it's all fine. Jim knows that people in Riverside love to send old-fashioned letters. It's actually one of the things he likes about the town. It's just that they're all addressed to 'Mr. and Mr. James T. Kirk'.

Jim can't let Spock see them.

Which is easier said than done, because apparently Spock has no intention of leaving his side. It's a miracle that Jim managed to do the grocery shopping on his own (he bought enough food for a small spaceship, and if they somehow manage to eat all of it, well, there are replicators). And Jim gets it. After coming back to life he hasn't wanted to leave Spock either. Funny how dying can change your perspective like that.

But still. Spock can't see the letters.

Except he already has. Damn it.

"Jim, what is this?" Spock is holding one of the letters carefully, so that Jim can read it. 'Mr. and Mr. James T. Kirk' it says, just like the previous ones.

"It's a letter", Jim mumbles, reluctantly setting down his book on the coffee table.

"I can see that", Spock huffs impatiently. "I was not aware that you are married."

"I'm not!"

"Then why does it say-"

"It's for you and me!"

Spock blinks.

"Look, Spock, this is Riverside. People make assumptions. They know I brought you here and I guess they just.... I'm sorry."

Spock sits next to him on the couch and tentatively reaches for Jim's hand. "Why are you apologizing?"

Jim look up, startled. "Aren't you mad?"

"Why would I be angry?"

"Because people just assume things! We're not married, for God's sake, we haven't even talked about it! I don't even know if you want that with me. And I'm sure they do actually know your name, I don't know why they-"

Now it's Jim's turn to be interrupted. Spock does it by kissing Jim on the lips and it doesn't take long for Jim to completely forget what they were talking about. It starts slowly, carefully, like all of Spock's kisses, but soon Jim realizes Spock has climbed on his lap and they are both out of breath.

"Jim." Spock's voice is quiet, but Jim can feel every word on his lips. "Ashayam, I do not mind."

"M-mind?" Jim asks.

"As my full name is generally considered unpronounceable to Humans, I am quite content with using yours while we are here."

"Oh?" Jim is sure he is still suffering from kissing-related lack of oxygen, because why else would he be feeling slightly dizzy?

"In fact", Spock continues, still speaking straight into Jim's mouth. "I find I would not be averse to using it in the future as well."

Oh.

_Oh._

Jim really doesn't have any other choice than to kiss his Vulcan. Spock doesn't object, just kisses him back, so Jim believes it's safe to assume that they will continue this conversation later. Right now he has better things to do.

Maybe, he thinks while biting Spock's lower lip, just maybe he doesn't hate all gossip.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [here](http://soldieramerica.tumblr.com/), please drop by and say hi!


End file.
